Totally Crazy
by bubble-rouge08
Summary: George Weasley and my original character. Or is it Fred Weasley and my original character?


TOTALLY CRAZY  
  
© CATE  
  
Fred and George Weasley dominated the Gryffindor tower. Everybody likes their pranks, laughs at their jokes, they do get high OWLs and most of all, everyone likes them. No one takes their jokes seriously.they stay as JOKES! Yet, their older brother, Head Boy Percy, is a little bit hard on them. Younger siblings Ron and Ginny love them to bits!  
  
They are identical twins up to the very last freckle. They have exactly the same height. The only way you could differentiate them is their inner attitude. Fred is a happy-go-lucky type and George is somewhat more emotional. That's how their closest friends tell them apart. According to George, Fred is more of the Gryffindor and he's more on the Ravenclaw side. Fred is braver but George is more understanding and patient. Girls liked Fred more than him for his 'stronger twin charm'. But George could accept that. He's not prone to girls. He only wants one.one Gryffindor girl. April Camden.  
  
April Camden is a curly blond with green eyes just like Harry Potter's. She was just half-a-head shorter than George and she has brains! Percy once swooned over her before April herself introduced Penelope Clearwater to him. Fred also likes her, he told George about this. But he wasn't very open about what he feels.  
  
George just sits in the common room and watches April laugh, study, write, read and just stare at the fire. At night sometimes, he sneaks out of his twin's sight to catch a glimpse of her. He's just crazy over her! It's about time he would tell.  
  
There was a lot of time to talk to her. They have all the same subjects. Starting on Charms, George levitated a cushion with a note to her vacant chair. Flitwick saw it, "Mr. Weasley, note passing is not allowed in class," he said in his squeaky voice.  
  
"Sorry, professor," he mumbled. Fred smirked at him. All throughout the day, he tried to pass a note to her but the teachers foiled his plan. He didn't care at all if they take away as much as 150 points from his House.just reach April was his objective.  
  
Finally, at their Quidditch match against Ravenclaw, he saw her alone up in the stands. He turned his broom towards her direction but before he could reach her, he saw the last person he wanted to see beside her.Fred.  
  
"Hey girl," he said coolly.  
  
"Hi." she stared for a moment, "Fred. Good luck!"  
  
"Thanks!" Fred smiled. "Do you have anything to do this Hogsmeade visit? I'm looking for a date."  
  
"Sure, I could go with you," she said blushing. "Ellen's sick. So that means I'm alone."  
  
"Great! I'll pick you up outside the Fat Lady ten minutes before we leave," Fred said and flew away. George froze as his twin flew passed him smirking. "Got you again, George!" he cried.  
  
"Yeah right," he said. With a heavy heart he headed downward to meet Oliver and the other players.  
  
The next day, was one of his worst. He strolled around Hogsmeade alone and looking for April and Fred. He saw them sitting on a park bench cuddled together. He hid behind a willow tree and eavesdropped.  
  
"You know April," said Fred's voice, "I really like you. I mean, everyone does."  
  
"Really?" April chuckled. "I like you, too, Fred. George, I feel he likes to talk to me recently but I don't want to." George froze in his hiding place. "I like you more even if you look alike."  
  
"Oh April," Fred laughed. "George likes you, you're right. He told me that last month." George looked up and found Ron and Hermione walking up to him. He pressed his index finger against his lips signaling them to be quiet.  
  
Harry appears in between them and throws the Invisibility Cloak over the both of them. "You can eavesdrop better," Harry whispered. George just mouthed "Thank you."  
  
"Fred, I want to be your girlfriend," April whispered into Fred's ear. "I really do."  
  
"I want you to," Fred answered and they kissed. Harry felt George stiffen by his side under the Cloak. "Just don't tell George." April nodded and they kissed again.  
  
The other twin yanked Harry's sleeve and said, "Let's go. I'm out of here."  
  
Back at Hogwarts, George did not talk with Fred. Lee Jordan was their bridge. At lunch, Fred sat by April making George so mad that he made a whole dozen of creampuffs and three apples explode. Ron and Percy were trying hard to make them talk with each other. Fred wanted to by making his younger twin laugh but George was nowhere to be found.  
  
Ginny found him by the Quidditch field whacking bludgers. Dodging one she mounted one broom and sped to her brother's side. "Brother, what's matter?" she asked with a hug. She found that George was crying.  
  
"Nothing, Gin," he answered with a painful tone. "Let go of me."  
  
"No I won't," she said. "You're crying and you're not talking with Fred! Goodness, you're twins. There's not a day in the Weasley family history that you two are apart."  
  
"Well, maybe this is it. Now, get out of the way!"  
  
"NO!" Ginny also started crying. "I love you guys! I look up to you. You're my older brothers. I don't want you to be fighting! I love you.please."  
  
George lowered her on ground level and embraced her. Cool Sunday breeze whipped their red hair. "I'm sorry, Ginny. Okay, tell me, who do you love more: Fred or me?"  
  
"I love you both!" Ginny answered. "Both."  
  
"Then why does he always get the good things in life? Is it because he's older?"  
  
"The minutes between you don't matter," Percy said from behind. He joined their huddle in the middle of the field. "George, Fred's getting upset. If you're not going to stop this, I'm going to tell Mum."  
  
"Then ask him what's up with stealing my girl?" George cried. "Percy, he's the better twin, is he? Admit it!"  
  
"Never! You're just the same as always!" Percy shouted. "When you were born, I was there! Mum and Dad said you both are just perfect. In their eyes we all are equal. There's no such thing as better twin or the best Weasley child."  
  
The two kept reassuring him. "We'll just resolve this in the next Quidditch match against the Ravens."  
  
Before that match, George and Katie saw Fred and April kissing. "Gook luck and take care, Fred," she said. "Keep those bludgers going at the Ravenclaws."  
  
"I will," Fred answered. "Better tell that you George, too."  
  
"You tell him!" she said running to the stands.  
  
"Oh George!" Fred smiled. "April said."  
  
"I know, I know," George said squinting away with his broom. "Get dressed or Oliver will chase us with Harry's Firebolt." For the first time since the Hogsmeade visit, they laughed together.  
  
But this didn't let George forget what he was asking for.his girl back. On the ¼ of the match, George whacked a bludger so hard that it winded off the Ravenclaw chaser with the quaffle. Fred did the same not being outwitted by his twin. After 5 consecutive quaffles blocked by Oliver, George saw Fred hovering by April's place in the stands talking.  
  
He mentioned this to Oliver. He yelled, "Fred Weasley! Get your ass here and now!" George just flew out of sight enough time to see April throw an angry stare at him. This melted him more. The hurt that he felt was so hard to keep inside.  
  
"Why is always Fred better than me?" he thought searching for bludgers. "Am I forever a shadow behind Frederick Weasley?" He absent-mindedly hit a bludger at Fred's direction.  
  
"Hey George! Watch out!" Fred shouted. Oliver called for a time-out. He half-scolded George. He wasn't listening, though he glanced up at the Gryffindor stands. April was as mad as his Mum would probably be.  
  
"She will never talk to me now," he thought to himself. "Good thinking, George. Brilliant!"  
  
The Quidditch match was fine. No problem in winning. Right away, George threw his robes in his trunk and searched for April. He found her crying in the common room. "April, what's the matter?" he whispered.  
  
"Don't you hell touch me, George!" she shouted. "Fred broke up with me thanks to you! He told me that you're acting that way because he stole me away from you! Well, for once I'm telling you this.I'M NOT YOURS!" then she sobbed.  
  
"I know," George said feeling guilty. "But I don't want you to break up."  
  
"Don't want us to break up? Really now," she said coldly. "You know George, it's your twin that I love, Fred. Not you! Can't you understand that? I know you're twins but you don't have the same personality. It just.like him more."  
  
Feeling angry and extremely inferior, George just burst out, "FINE! Okay! I understand now! I'm the weaker one. The Shadow of the Great Frederick Weasley - great title! I'm the carbon copy of the two minute older red- head twin." He paced back and forth. "April if that's what you think of me, then that's alright. Consider me as nothing now. Just like fuckin' invisible!" Then he ran to his dormitories with a slam of the door.  
  
"Are you sure what you did was right, April?" her friend Ellen said from behind. "You sure did hurt George."  
  
"I don't know, Ellen," she whispered into her robes. "I just couldn't help it. Fred is so dear to me. I can't think that his own twin would break us up."  
  
"Ah.but hurting George meant close as hurting Fred," a male voice said. "They are very close ever since they were born. Breaking one also means break the other."  
  
"Oh Percy!" April said blushing. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Not to me." he said. "I'm just HIS brother."  
  
"You mean to." she gulped, "George?" Percy nodded. "No. Not right now. I just.don't."  
  
"That's okay, there's still time," he whispered. "George is strong, I know. He can go through this."  
  
"April," Ellen said, "you better apologize to him during a match. He'll be needing a boost up." Percy again, nodded.  
  
"I will."  
  
In the dormitories, George decided to go to sleep. But Fred came in for a talk. "So," George said with nuisance, "broke up with her. Blimey! That's a miracle."  
  
"I was hurting you, George," Fred answered, ashamed. "I didn't noticed that until yesterday. I deserved that Bludger, right?" George stared at the Gryffindor seal. "I broke up with her because, she's for you. And I have no right to take her away."  
  
"You already did, Fred, thank you," George said. Tears were blinding him. "All my life, I've been behind you. You got more OWLs than me and you invent better jokes. You simply are funnier. The Better One."  
  
"NO! I've never been the better twin!" Fred argued. "You are. I look up to you for your traits I have failed to have. I always thought you have better plans in life than me." George's tears flowed down his freckled cheeks. His twins sat by his bedside. "George, listen to me. All these years, you are the one who gives me strength. I do not see myself better or higher than you. It's the exact opposite. We're just the same. I see you as my brother and my closest friend. George, don't turn away on me now. I'm sorry."  
  
George had time to suck up every thing that was happening. "I'm sorry, too, Fred. I wasn't thinking." They hugged, a big, brotherly bear hug. With what Fred said to George wasn't enough to cheer him up. Now, he was mad at April thinking of them that way. Yet, love lingers in his heart.  
  
Next term, the Weasley twins dropped and changed all the subjects they took with April. The Divination and Ancient Runes were replaced by Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies. April grew worried and sad. She missed Fred. She usually sat next to him. But now, she was alone. In some particular, unexplainable reason, she missed George, too. She missed them both. She missed their way to fool the professors that George was Fred and Fred was George. That brought laughs. Even she was fooled.  
  
In break times and common room encounters, she found George glum and sad even with his brothers, Lee or by himself. She tried to approach him but what had happened between them, hindered her. "At a Quidditch match," she kept telling herself.  
  
And a Quidditch match, there is! It was a match against Slytherin. April found herself walking to the locker rooms. She found the twins laughing. "Fred, George," she said shaking, "good luck!"  
  
Fred knew she was watching for a right moment. George grinned a bit. That put the load off her shoulders a bit. "Um.thanks, April. Better go up the stands now for a good seat!" he answered.  
  
Playing against the Slytherins meant cheating to the maximum level. Bludgers flew in every direction. The quaffle wasn't score until 20 minutes into the game. The snitch was nowhere to be found. But the Gryffindor team was the best there is since the time of Charlie Weasley.  
  
After an excruciating hour with the Lions leading by 30 points, April's eyes caught something. Two sneaky Slytherin beaters were behind George who was watching Harry. April strained her eyes more to their direction. In their eyes was distinct mischief. Along comes a black bludger and .WHACK! Both of them hit the bludger at unsuspecting George winding him off his balance.  
  
April automatically broke into tears. She was shaking as jelly. No one had seen what happened, even Fred didn't. They were all keeping track of the quaffle and the snitch, still nowhere in sight. After gathering strength, she screamed, "GEORGE!!!" All heads were to her, the quaffle dropped and then to George dangling on his broom with his good left arm and on his other side, a severely broken left arm.  
  
Fred sped to his twin's aid and then Harry. They switched brooms and then Fred flew George down on the grass. In the process, Harry bumped with the Snitch and caught it. But he raised it up free because right now, he didn't care. The crowd cheered and died a minute later. "George are you okay?" Fred frantically cried. "George wake up! Oh please wake up!"  
  
Suddenly footsteps ran by his side taking George in her arms. It was April. "George, George, it's me April! Wake up!" she cried. Madam Pomfrey came running through and tried to make unconscious George Weasley drink some silvery potion. The concoction kept spilling.  
  
"I'll help, Madam Pomfrey," April offered. "Fred part his lips slightly," she ordered. She opened the bottle and drank the potion without swallowing it. At that time, Professor Dumbledore was there.  
  
The nurse asked the professor if that is right. "Ah, Poppy, it's a muggle way. There is nothing to worry about."  
  
April lowered her lips to George's parted ones and laid hers softly on them just like a kiss. Some of the potion spilled from their mouths but George consumed most of them.  
  
In no time, George's limp left arm rose to encase April flat on his chest. His other held her closer. They were not sharing the potion anymore, they were kissing. April broke the kiss and said, "Are you okay? I'm sorry."  
  
"I am now," George smiled. "Did we win?"  
  
"Yes, you did," and they kissed again.  
  
With that, Professor Dumbldore said to Madam Pomfrey, "Let's go and leave them in private." But they left the team behind. Fred, happy for his twin and his friend, grabbed his new girl, chaser Angelina Johnson and kissed her.  
  
"I love you, April," George whispered. "You have to know."  
  
"I know," she smiled. "I love you, too, George Weasley." They continued kissing and Fred broke his up. Harry had help from Oliver to summon his Invisibility Cloak from the Dormitories. Once they got it, they pulled it over the couple and walked away to receive the Quidditch Cup.  
  
03/23/2002 


End file.
